


Thanks, Simon

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, drunk baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: I got prompted on Tumblr for drunk hurt/comfort + SnowBaz and this is what happened.“You know alcohol isn't allowed on school grounds, even though we’re old enough.  The Mage even said so at the beginning of the year.”“Mage, shmage.  I don’t care what he has to say.”  Baz rolled his eyes and turned on his side to face Simon, using his arm to prop his head up.  “You gonna tell on me?”Simon shrugged and loosened his tie.  “I mean, I probably should, but this looks like it’ll be interesting.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a pretty short drabble i wrote a couple nights ago based on a prompt! hope you enjoy!

The last thing Simon planned on seeing after studying in the library with Penny was a drunk roommate. The air was thick with the scent of alcohol and he could see a couple bottles sticking out from under Baz’s bed. Baz was lying in bed, waving his wand about, and Simon looked up to see two balls of fire chasing each other around the ceiling.

“Crowley. Put out the fire,” Simon said as he closed their door behind him.

Baz pushed himself onto his elbows and looked over at him. “Simon, you’re home,” he said, his words slurring together a bit.

Simon raised an eyebrow and said a quick _as you were_ to get rid of the fire balls. “Uh, yeah. I’m home. And you’re drunk.”

Baz giggled and shrugged. “Yeah. A little bit.”

Simon set his bag down next to his desk and then sat down on his bed across from Baz. “You know alcohol isn't allowed on school grounds, even though we’re old enough. The Mage even said so at the beginning of the year.”

“Mage, shmage. I don’t care what he has to say.” Baz rolled his eyes and turned on his side to face Simon, using his arm to prop his head up. “You gonna tell on me?”

Simon shrugged and loosened his tie. “I mean, I probably should, but this looks like it’ll be interesting.” He ran a hand through his hair before lying on his bed, mirroring Baz’ position. “How’d you get alcohol onto school grounds anyway?”

Baz put a finger to his lips and shook his head. “My secret.”

Of course Baz would have some secret way of breaking Watford’s rules. In a way, he was like Penny; she had a secret loophole to getting into his and Baz’s room and Baz apparently had a loophole to getting alcohol.

“Okay...so why were you drinking in the first place?”

At that, Baz’s face fell and he began picking at a loose thread on his comforter. Somehow, that worried Simon. It was too out of character. Baz loved hearing himself talk. At least, he loved hearing himself insult Simon. This was weirdly different.

“Are you, like...okay?” Simon asked.

“I’m fine,” he huffed. Baz stopped picking at his comforter and turned to lie flat on his back. “I just...I was thinking about my mother and stuff,” he said after a few moments.

Now it made sense. Last summer, Simon had had a few of his own blackout nights thinking about things like that. It hurt knowing that he wouldn’t have a family with his birth parents and knowing that he wouldn’t get the chance to have a normal family. He’d probably die before it could ever happen.

“Yeah? What was she like?” Simon didn’t know how to take away his own pain, but maybe he could help take Baz’s away. It was worth a shot, at least.

A small grin played at the corner of Baz’s lips. “She was nice. She let me play in her office. I know that room like the back of my hand, you know.” He rested his hands on his stomach and tapped his fingers. “She was proud of me.”

“She sounds look a really good mother,” Simon said, smiling.

Baz shrugged and his face fell again. “Yeah. I just...I don’t think she’d be proud of me now.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Why not?”

Baz snorted and turned to look at him. “Really, Snow?” He looked back up at the ceiling and frowned. “I’m gay and a vampire and I’m in love with…” He cut himself off before finishing his sentence. “It doesn’t matter. I’m a gay vampire and she’d hate it.”

Simon’s curiosity was piqued, but now wasn’t a good time to pry. He could interrogate him about the vampire thing later. Instead, he took off his cross necklace and sat next to Baz on the edge of his bed.

“I mean, I never knew your mum or anything, but I’d like to believe she’d love you for you,” he started. He rested a hand on top of Baz’s and grinned. “But either way, one day, you’ll find someone who loves every single part of you.”

Baz just stared at him for a few moments and Simon was worried that he overstepped. Eventually, he just sat up and shifted so they were sitting next to each other. Baz rested his head against his shoulder and Simon wrapped an arm around him.

“Thanks, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm open to hearing any other prompts or requests! visit me on [tumblr](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
